Paranormal Activities
by KatoKimeKa-chan
Summary: When little Kyoya's parents die, he gets adopted into the Gokudera family, and few years later he becomes addicted to UMA's and spirits, because of his brother, Hayato. When Kyoya stumbles upon a skeleton in their basement, he also meets a ghost named Rokudo Mukuro. They somehow become friends, and maybe, just maybe, something more... mainly 6918 and a bit of 805986. OOCness and AU
1. Chapter 1

**Unloved: yosh! This is she who is unloved and He who is neglected! And I present you with this 6918 fic! This idea is Kyoshirou's; I just gave it details and typed it out!**

**Neglected: I still hate yaoi…**

**Unloved: no one asked for your opinion! Go back to****挑む時 ****defying time!**

**Neglected: I thought you loved me!**

**Unloved: *sigh* I'm unloved, the unlovable and I don't give love to the person who almost broke my right arm! *turns to the readers* um… this is only my second fanfiction, and I'm not as experienced as I wish I was… and I'm only 12…**

**Kyoshirou: Hi! Thank you for clicking this story! I hope you like the idea, and also thank you for reading it... I, Kyoshirou, only helped in the ideas all the rest is unloved... hope you enjoyed this... please... Don't forget to review... thanks...**

~paranormal activities~

"Kyo-chan~ Come to mama!" a woman with purple hair and wide pale blue eyes, held her arms open for her 2 year old son. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with butterfly designs and a pink hair accessory, it looked good on her. Her sun delightfully squealed as he tries to walk over to his mother, only to trip after two small steps, the boy's father swiftly caught him before he hit the floor.

"Now, Bianca. Be careful next time you try to make Kyoya walk, he still has problems with his legs…" he slightly frowned. His wife—Bianca, and he were the head of their company, one of the top five in the world. A company of lower rank tried to send assassins to kidnap their only son, Kyoya just a few months ago, and hold him for ransom, they didn't succeed, but Kyoya lost his legs. They did a leg transplant so Kyoya would be able to feel the joy of taking his first steps. The operation was a success, to their relief. No here they were, bonding with their only son. Everything felt just right at the moment. Except for one thing; Kyoya, their little Kyoya… was the next heir, surely more would come after him in the future.

"Papa!" Kyoya called, pointing to the floor. His father got the message and put Kyoya back on the floor before walking over to his wife and sitting beside her, both watching their adorable son playing with plush toys.

Kyoya was a cute child; he had wide pale blue eyes, fair skin and an energetic and cheerful personality. He had this air around him that just screams 'I AM A UKE!' makes everybody want to go up to him and cuddle him senseless. He made his parents proud by almost everything he does, he rarely asks for toys, he was polite, and he doesn't cry when he's upset, which almost never happens, so all in all, Hibari Kyoya was a good child.

But one thing about Kyoya irked Bianca and her husband—Hiro, was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make friends with children his age. He couldn't seem to get kids to like him, whereas adults like him just fine. Kids usually have the opposite problem.

~paranormal activities~

Kyoya woke up in the middle of the night to find himself in the room that he and his parents shared, alone. He got up and opened the sliding paper door. What he saw shocked him, weird red liquid, or at least that's what he called it, was on the floor. His parents always tell him to never go near it, they told him if he touches the red liquid, monsters from the dark would appear and kidnap him and eat him. Almost all parents told their children that, to shield them from the cruel world.

But Kyoya wasn't stupid…

He knew better than to believe his parents this time. Being a child with no friends, _what did they think I did in my free time? _He thought bitterly. He liked reading; he once found a book where he found out that red liquid was called blood.

"_Why do you pretend that I'm blind? I can see just fine…_" Kyoya went down the dark hallway, following the blood; he looked like a little light in the shadows. He was mature for most kids his age, but that didn't stop him from feeling scared of what he might see.

there came about 5 lumps on the ground, a big pool of blood surrounding them, swallowing the lump of saliva that had formed in his throat, he stepped on the blood, it felt cold… he made his way to the nearest lump and turned it over, he almost dropped his hibird plush toy from shock, it was his mother, with wide eyes he headed to the next lump and he saw it was his father. He quickly ran to their living room. The hallways seemed so much scarier that night.

Once he got to the living room, he immediately picked up the phone and dialed a number; it didn't take long for someone to pick up "Hello? This is Lavina, is this Bianca or Hiro?" a kind but clearly tired voice greeted.

"Miss Gokudera? This is Hibari Kyoya…" Kyoya said in a cracking voice, he could hear the other person gasp

"Kyoya-chan? What's wrong?" Lavina said in a tone more alert than the tone she used before "Where's your mama?" she continues

"She's… on the floor, is it good to sleep on the floor with red liquid in the middle of the night? Mama and papa are doing it…" the little raven haired boy answered, already knowing what had really happened to his parents to make them in their current state.

"Kyoya-chan, don't go anywhere, I'm coming over, don't open the door until you hear my voice calling to you, okay?" Lavina said, trying to sound reassuring "okay Kyoya?" she asked again

"Hai, Miss Gokudera" Kyoya answered, as he ended the call.

It really didn't take long for Lavina to arrive. She immediately called for Kyoya and banged her fist on the door "Kyoya! I'm here! Open the door!" she yelled loudly, worried for Kyoya and her best friends.

Kyoya answered the door and he led Lavina to his parents who were lying on the floor. The moment she saw her friend's faces she immediately fell to her knees and screamed

~paranormal activities~

The next day, a funeral was planned by Lavina Gokudera, for the parents of Hibari Kyoya, the next heir of the Calandra **(1) **company…

-Chapter 1 end-

**(1) Calandra means skylark**

**Kyoshirou: review~! Unloved would be really happy! She wasted her Sunday for this!**

**Unloved: I had fun anyways…**

**Lil' Kyoya: I'll bite you to death if you don't review!**

**MUKURO WILL BE APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Unloved: I'll update randomly…**

**All: what!? You Bitc—!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unloved: OH MY GOD I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO REACH 10 REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER~! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Neglected: but that isn't really the main reason why she was so happy today**

**Unloved: ****Kajune ****reviewed! I love this story now! If you're reading this;**

**YOU ARE MY 6918 IDOL!**

**Kyoshirou: we also thank the following for reviewing;**

**Fran- anisca Grave || Misui-attempt || Shinya18Kougami || Nikki-3456-lover || Universal Sweetheart || Mockingjay Rose || Otakupanda18 || Scarletblood21**

**Unloved: by the way, I'm sorry for the late review! Shit happened at school!**

**Kyoshirou: enjoy, ne~!**

"Hayato, what are those pictures hanging on your wall?" Cute little 5 years old Kyoya asked his 6 year old older step-brother, Gokudera Hayato. Kyoya's wide bluish-gray scanning the different colorful pictures of unidentifiable creatures on the mint-green walls of Hayato's room** (yes, I made Gokudera older for some reason…)**

"Those things in the pictures called UMAs, Kyoya" Hayato smiled at his brother, who sat there, staring at the pictures, observing each of the pictures, his brother was a strange one, he decided happily.

"I've never read about them in all the books I've read before!" Kyoya exclaimed cutely, stars in his eyes; Hayato patted his silky mop of ebony black hair then went with ruffling up Kyoya's hair.

"You seem interested in supernatural stuff, huh Kyoya; want me to teach you about them?" Hayato asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Kyoya answered. Hayato made his way to his drawer and got a bunch of pictures, he then sat on the floor, just in front of Kyoya.

"Okay first, this," Hayato said holding up a picture of a man with pale white skin, red eyes and a bloody mouth "This is a vampire, they go out at night to hunt for food, they suck the blood out of humans and animals, they never go out on broad daylight because their skin is very sensitive to light." and he went on and on about different strange creatures such as mummies, zombies, aliens and such

In a single discussion about UMAs, Gokudera Hayato had made his brother into an occult-loving kid, their older sister, Bianchi, sighed disapprovingly "we don't need two addicts around here… why, Hayato...Why?" she murmured, her forehead connecting with the cold walls of their home.

~Paranormal Activities~

Hibari Kyoya grew up to be quite the handsome teen of every girl's dreams, his hair grew shinier, his eyes sharper, along with his features, his once cute voice that could pass as a girl's changed too, but not deep enough** (it's a bit higher than his original voice in the anime)**, before he himself knew it, even men have started to develop feelings for him too.

But, as beautiful as he became, the more he grew up, the more secure he became, the only people who had managed to get close to him, was his brother, his sister, their guardian, Doctor Shamal and two of Kyoya's classmates in Namimori middle, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Their parents **(adoptive in Kyoya's case) **had gone to Italy to manage the Calandra Famiglia with Kyoya's Grandfather, Hibari Hiro's father; Hibari Kyoshi, aged 63

Now at the young age of 12, he, along with a 13 year old Hayato, they try to find evidence of existing UMAs and ghosts.

Ghosts. Of all UMAs he learned about, he liked Ghosts the best, he sees ghosts as cool and free, even from the law of gravity and matter. Okay, so that was what he thought.

Hayato and Kyoya would always go at night. They came back at about 11pm never going past 12pm. They would always come back empty-handed, and they went to sleep immediately, because Kyoya always liked school much to his brother's dismay and confusion. Kyoya had suspected the school to be haunted lots of times; he could feel something watching him. He told Hayato about it, and the latter congratulated him for finding his first suspected place.

~Paranormal Activities~

"We're home!" Hayato and Kyoya called out, taking off their shoes and putting on a pair of slippers before putting their shoes aside in the corner, they say their older sister carrying a rather heavy looking box. They finally noticed something; their house was lacking a few things, very obvious things, like the sofa, their video games, some picture frames, a few wall décor, their video games, and some—

…their video games…

Oh hell no

"Where's our video games?!" Hayato yelled while Kyoya took the box from Bianchi into his arms and giving the pink-haired girl a smaller box he randomly picked up.

"Relax," Bianchi told Hayato "Your video games are safe, they're in Kyoya's mansion" She explained. Hayato and Kyoya stared at her like as if she was talking in an unknown unearthly language. Bianchi sighed "you know the place he used to live in before he moved in?" Bianchi noted how Kyoya paled, and Hayato looked confused.

"But why are they there?" Hayato asked, just to make sure

Bianchi rolled her eyes "Honestly Hayato, I thought you were smarter than this…"

Before Hayato could make a comeback to their sister's words Kyoya suddenly spoke up "when was this decision made, nee-sama?"

~Paranormal Activities~

Kyoya was not a happy person right now.

Not one bit, but he chose to keep it to himself.

He was in his old home, and the floor he was standing on had dried blood on them, he knew how blood ended up on the floor; after all, he was the first one who saw it, years ago.

"I like our old house better…" Kyoya murmured loudly as he and Hayato explored the hallways of the traditional mansion they were in.

"But this place is so HUGE!" Hayato exclaimed "I can't imagine how you never got lost!" Kyoya froze for a second, he was reminded of his past and he never got lost because he couldn't walk right?

Whoa.

If he could still remember that, he must have a very good memory! So that was why he always got high marks on tests… or was that one of the benefits of living with Hayato…?

Anyways, he glanced at his silver-haired brother who currently had stars in his eyes, Kyoya sweatdropped

"Oi Kyoya, do you think this place is haunted?" Hayato suddenly asked, when Kyoya suddenly remembered that his parents and some other people died in the mansion, way back when he was a toddler. A small grin made its way to Kyoya's pale face, bringing some emotion to it.

"Hayato, several people… Died on this very floor we are standing on…" Kyoya explained while his older brother made a confused face

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I was there, I was the one who found the bodies, and then I called mother… she was the one my biological mom told me to call when something goes wrong… " Kyoya explained. Hayato had long noticed that he used the term 'mother' for Lavina and 'mom' for his real mother, so he did not feel confused at all.

"So… are we going to explore this place?" Hayato asked, hoping to get a 'yes' in reply.

"Nah, we'll explore when it's raining or something…" Kyoya answered, Hayato raised a silver eyebrow

"Sounds to me you're just afraid of exploring the mansion, well, face it Kyoya, Rain never stops us from looking for UMA's!" Hayato declared. It was true; it took more than rain to stop them from going outside. Even if their guardian, Shamal, didn't really care, Bianchi did, she once tried to lock them in their respective rooms, but sadly, on Kyoya's fourth birthday, they found out the kid was a born assassin, naturally gifted in fighting AND escaping, so of course, he escaped first and then helped Hayato out of his room, they came home wet that night

~Paranormal Activities~

That habit of going out at night in the rain is what led to this.

Hayato was laying in his bed, feeling dizzy, and a towel on his forehead, can you guess what happened?

_Ding._

He was sick, a high fever, to be exact

Which is why Kyoya was currently stuck at home, because Shamal, as careless as he is, would not let him go out alone at night, because of a perverted reason *cough*rape*cough*. Hell, when he was first put in charge of the children, he thought there were THREE daughters, man, if a doctor such as himself had confused the two brothers to be female, surely other people would make the same mistake. Besides, even if they did, if they had their hands on someone as popular as Hibari Kyoya, he would consider himself the luckiest guy in the world, after all;

Hibari Kyoya was one of the stars in Namimori

But no man has ever been able to get his hands on the teen, well because, the sister were quite protective of the two brothers, and no one wanted to mess with Bianchi, **NOONE**

So due to his boredom, Kyoya decides to explore the mansion a bit, '_surely Hayato won't be too upset that I explored the mansion without him…_' he thought as he walked through the halls, he had no Idea where he was going, so he kept on walking until he reached a door that was strangely out of place with the other doors, while the other doors were paper sliding doors, this door has a door knob, and it didn't slide open, nor was it made of paper.

Gulping lightly, he reached for the knob and opened the door, there were a number of things in the quite big room, but he couldn't identify those items because there was a blanket over them, or it was in a box; '_This must be the basement_'

There was this air in the basement that Kyoya could never and would never ignore, remembering the flashlight in his pocket, he took it out and turned it on, then he slowly stepped into the dark room.

_There was something strange in this room, and I am going to find it!_

~Paranormal Activities~

After a good 30 minutes of looking around with no luck, he finally came upon something that caught his interest. An old looking Skeleton was laid beside a box; it looked like it was down there for years!

But that want the creepy part, the right eye was still there, it was red, and it had the Kanji for the number six and it was a bloody red color, you don't see that every day, Kyoya kept on staring at the eye

"It's rude to stare" a young voice scolded lightly. _Wait, WHAT?!_

Kyoya turned around with amazing speed and what he saw shocked him greatly;

_It was a pale boy with no right eye._

**Okay! That's all for now folks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Even if it kind of sucks!**

**It will turn better as the story advances **

**So I hope you guys don't think that this story will be discontinued!**

**The only thing that could possibly delay my updates is my first story, and school and a mix of author's block**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimeka: something really went wrong in the past month…then this month I have a piano recital and a performance in school, and another intermission, then to finish all the projects then to make sure I buy sticks to hit people with (again, required for school and I'm not talking about tonfas)**

**Kui: and so she's going to be busy… and I am too, (I'm moving to a new country)**

**Emerald: and I'm not! :D**

**Kimeka and Kui: NO FAAAAIIIRR!**

**Emerald: reader-san, please try to enjoy the next chapter, it sucks, I know**

**Kimeka and Kui: DON'T IGNORE US! T^T**

**Lil' Kyoya and Mukuro: enjoy, minna-san…**

~Paranormal Activities~

If not for the fact that he had spent a long time being emotionless in public, Kyoya would've stumbled backwards only to get up quickly and run away. But, this is Hibari Gokudera Kyoya were talking about, so instead of doing anything else, he stared at the boy some more, taking note of his appearance; he looked about 2 years older than himself, hard to tell because he looked pale and malnourished. He was very attractive though, along with a sapphire left eye and an empty eye socket at the right, he had short indigo hair reaching his chin and was tied in a strange looking ponytail that oddly resembled a pineapple. Strangely enough it really completed his image than any other hairstyle Kyoya could think of.

"Kufufu…" he laughed, _or at least it seems like a laugh _then continued "I thought I told you it was rude to stare, I mean, I know I'm handsome but damn!" The boy said half-jokingly. Now, while this action normally threw Kyoya off, when the boy said it, he didn't really pay it much attention, since he really was handsome '_wait what?_' Kyoya silently thought to himself.

Like most people, the boy didn't seem to like the awkward silence. So he tried introducing himself "uh... hi, I'm Mukuro, no last name" he paused to see if he got a reaction, to which he did

"I-I'm Kyoya…" Kyoya mentally cursed himself for stuttering; only idiots like Sawada stuttered. Mukuro looked confused for a second then smiled and said "My, aren't you a cute one, though your name seems to be a tad bit too masculine for a girl, don't you think?" Kyoya stared at him as if he just insulted him, Mukuro stared back. This continued for a few minutes before Kyoya let out a sigh.

'_This idiot really thinks I'm a guy…_' he thought as his eye twitched before saying "I'm a boy not a girl, I thought my voice made it obvious" this wasn't the first time this happened, but it was the first time in a while. Kyoya remembered his first day of elementary school, where Tsuna and Yamamoto had mistaken him for a girl and ended up calling him 'Hibari-chan', it was so humiliating.

Mukuro coughed. He clearly saw that memory.

Kyoya glared at him.

"S-so anyways" Mukuro cleared his throat "what are you doing here, Kyoya-kun?" he asked, trying to get off the subject of Kyoya's gender.

Kyoya crossed his arms and said "I live here, but I should be asking you that question"

"Sorry, I don't get people who aren't involved in the murder involved by telling them such information." Mukuro said, poking Kyoya's cheek only to have his hand slapped away.

"Wait, by 'the murder' did you mean the one that happened ten years ago?" Kyoya asked, and Mukuro gave him a shocked look

"Why do you know about that information?" Mukuro's left eye met Kyoya's pale blue ones once again "Who told you?!"

"I was there." Was the short reply Mukuro got from the raven haired boy "So, that means I'm very much involved, aren't I? So it's okay to tell me why you're here."

"Right…" Mukuro replied "though I want an equivalent exchange for the information, are you willing?"

"As long as I don't lose my family, sanity, living body, soul, and other things I find dear and significant" Kyoya said. Sure, he was interested, but he wasn't taking risks as big as losing his life or something

"Kufufu… Don't worry Kyoya, I won't take anything, trust me, all you have to do is take care of me, that's pretty much it." Mukuro calmly assured him "now… where should I start?"

"I guess, from the very beginning…" He decided

Mukuro gestured Kyoya to approach the skeleton with the red eye imbedded in it. Pointing at the eye, he said "That's my eye, I was born with it. My father was a mafia boss while my mother was a careless woman who always drank whenever she could, I was born a mistake. But they kept me because I was the first child and the best choice as the next boss, even though I don't have the main requirement to be a boss. Please note that I'm not that old and the following happened just a few years ago, you were already born then." Kyoya nodded

"As I was saying, my father was the boss to the Estraneo Famiglia; a cruel and merciless mafia family that focused on lab experiments more than actual business. The worst part was how they tested the formulas and machines they invented, they used them on actual children, like me at the time…"

"Those experiments were responsible for the red color of my right eye, by the way. They mixed one of the formulas in my mother's beer when she was pregnant; she worked in father's famiglia too"

"One day, the famiglia ran out of children to experiment on, so my mother volunteered me for testing, no one objected to her decision. Upon seeing my right eye, scientists naturally became curious about it…they killed me then ripped it out my eye socket and implanted it on a Mafioso that they ordered to kidnap the heirs to famous companies and famiglias. Their first target, they were sure brave to attempt to kidnap the only heir to the Calandra Famiglia, which was disguised to be a company."

"It was a mafia family… all this time…" Kyoya murmured to himself, and Mukuro nodded at the statement.

"It was my eye and I was in me for so long that it became a part of my soul, I could see what was happening during the kidnapping, the body my eye was implanted was quite weak, I must say. The heir's legs were damaged, but he was fine, and the previous leader threw the Mafioso's corpse in the basement… and that's pretty much how I got here…" Kyoya was, quite shocked and touched. Shocked at Mukuro's revelation, this revealed so much about his parents… So much information…

"So how do I take care of you? Do you posses a creature or something, since you are a ghost right?" Kyoya asked, keeping his part of the deal. Mukuro took his hand and placed something in it, opening it, he found a ring with a beautiful red gem on it, it you would look closely; you would see that there was a kanji of the number six imprinted there, as if it was a part of the gem.

"What is this…?" Kyoya questioned Mukuro, putting on the ring at the process, as he wore the ring, a red eye formed in the formerly empty eye socket; Mukuro looked a bit healthier too.

~Paranormal Activities~

"Well, I have school tomorrow Mukuro, so I have to go to sleep so I won't get punished for tardiness…" Kyoya told Mukuro who was, as it turns out was really lively when he wanted to

"Eeehh? Why would you want to go to sleep on a night like this? Who needs sleep?!" Mukuro kept on bouncing on Kyoya's comfy bed

"Apparently, I need sleep. Meeting you was tiring enough, Mukuro…"

"You make it sound like meeting me was the most inconvenient thing in the world!"

"Well, I've hardly knew you for more than 3 hours, we still have tomorrow though, prove me wrong…"

"But Kyoyaaa…" Mukuro stopped bouncing and sat down on the bed "hey…" he called, trying to get Kyoya's attention once again.

"What?" whatever tone Mukuro used, it sure did work

"Can I sleep with you?" Mukuro asked

"W-what" Kyoya tried not to yell

"Don't worry, I'm not a pervert, I won't do anything, besides, who knows what you'll do if I violate you like that!" Mukuro really didn't seem like a pervert so Kyoya decided to trust him

"Fine, but if I feel anything funny, you're going back into the ring" Kyoya warned him before turning off the lights. He lay on his bed. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt arms wrapping around his waist, being too tired to make him let go, he went with slightly rolling his eyes while mumbling "Muku…ro…" with that, he fell asleep.

**Okaaay… I have a feeling that this chapter sucked… T^T**

**REVIEW REPLIES: (Imma start nao XD)**

**Nikki-3456-Lover**_we'll here's your update ^_^_

**Universal Sweetheart** _O_o long review… I absolutely love you for that. In all my life, that was the longest review I have ever gotten._

_Thank you very much; you have said the words I have always wanted to hear, since I started writing (which was 10 months ago, lol)_

_And I don't know if you noticed before, but I have read your 6918 story, I think I reviewed on it too, though I'm not sure XDDDD_

**Fran-anisca Grave**_Fun? If I somehow made something that can be called fun, it would be a miracle XDD since I'm so boring_

**xXGemini13Xx**_ yo, kouhai, I tell you everything on Facebook, Imma reply to you when you're online_

**Okay ladies, gentlemen,**

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**

**But until then,**

**STAY AWAY FROM THE PIRHANAS! **

**That's all thank you!**

…

**Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimeka: uhh… I have no excuses for the late update this time but no internet and my job. Yes, give the 12 year old a job, she'll love it! This is child abuse man! Okaaay… no, I'm kidding**

**Emerald: but hey, at least she updated right?**

**Kui: she's been trying to type the chapter out for the past month. Because dear readers, Kimeka is a trouble maker that gets grounded a lot. And by that I mean A LOT.**

**Kimeka: Kui, kindly shut up for me please?**

**Kui: H-Hai…**

**Emerald: I really have to stop your lovers moments every time huh? Well anyways *turns towards readers* hope ya' like it~**

~Paranormal Activities~

As the black digital alarm clock on Kyoya's bedside table turned 6:00am, the alarm went on. It wasn't too loud but not too quiet either; it was the perfect wakeup call for Kyoya. Mukuro agrees to this, since he wouldn't be so happy to be woken up by such as noise like what the other alarm clocks usually caused.

Kyoya turned over on his bed only to meet with Mukuro's neck (Kyoya mentally cursed his shortness). Pushing the ghost's face away with his free hand, he got up and sat on his bed in a crossed legs positing. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned while scratching his head.

"Why are you up so early?" The ghost said, his hair was missing the pineapple part of it and he was already starting to twitch at his hair. His bed hair looked horrible to his dismay

"Well duh, I have school today" Kyoya replied to him before asking "Is this thing waterproof?" He was referring to the ring that Mukuro gave him the day before.

"Yeah sure, just don't let it hit anything hard then it should be fine…" Mukuro answered. Kyoya nodded and grabbed a towel before heading for the bathroom to take a bath.

~Paranormal Activities~

After a good 15 minutes of yelling at Mukuro to get out of his room while he changes, the said ghost finally did get out. Mukuro pouted '_All I said was it was okay since we were both boys…_' he thought. Nevertheless he started exploring the mansion that he was stuck in the basement of for a decade. It was quite spacious up here. '' he thought, smiling sheepishly

Just then, Mukuro sensed someone coming so he turned invisible before anybody could see him. The person finally came into Mukuro's range of view, he was about his age and he had chin-length silver hair and green eyes. He remembered Kyoya mentioning having an older brother named Hayato, who he guessed was the Silver haired boy.

"Are?" Hayato blinked and turning around, he looked directly at Mukuro. Hayato gave a small hum and proceeded to go to where he was going to in the first place. A bead of ghostly sweat rolled down Mukuro's face "That guy is good" he thought. Nobody had been able to detect his presence just like that. Though Kyoya even bothered to look in the basement, so I guess that counts? It must run in the family…

But then Hayato came back with a container of salt. Mukuro cursed. Hayato took a handful of salt and spread it all over the room, or in other words, he threw it at Mukuro.

THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH

Sensing nothing else, Hayato sighed and made his way back into the kitchen. Mukuro sighed as well and went back to Kyoya's room. The raven haired boy should be finished getting ready for school by now.

~Paranormal Activities~

On the way to school, a certain boy and a ghost were feeling uneasy walking with Hayato. Mukuro found out that he was right about the silver haired boy being Hayato but sadly for him, he found out that Hayato knew some exorcism rituals. Kyoya was more relaxed than Mukuro though, since he knew Mukuro could hide if ever Hayato sensed Mukuro.

"Hey Kyoya" Hayato started talking. Without waiting for a response from his brother he continued "Be careful today, I think I sensed a ghost a while ago" He said and Kyoya knew exactly who he was talking about. 'Shit, did he sense Mukuro so soon?' Kyoya cursed in his mind but still remind calm on the outside.

"Okay" Kyoya said as they walked to Namimori middle school. Since Hayato was a year older than him, Hayato was one grade level higher than him. They then saw two of Kyoya's friends a bit nearer to the school than them.

"See ya later." Hayato ruffled Kyoya's hair before taking another path. He would've walked with Kyoya and his friends every morning, but one of them was always uncharacteristically quiet whenever he was around so he always left before they saw him—Yamamoto Takeshi, was it? Pity, he liked Kyoya's friends a lot too…

Kyoya quickened his pace so he could catch up with his friends. He suddenly got an idea, walking towards the back of the shorter one; he suddenly grabbed his shoulders while saying in a mischievous voice "boo!"

"HIEEEE!" Sawada Tsunayoshi shrieked while the taller friend, Yamamoto Takeshi laughed goodheartedly and said "Yo, Hibari!"

"H-Hibari-san! Stop doing that!" Tsuna yelled at Kyoya who laughed and said "No way, you're too cute to not mess with" Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red' while all this was happening, and imaginary arrow stabbed Mukuro as said ghost glared silently at the short brunette 'Who is this boy? Kyoya seems fond of him…'

~Paranormal Activities~

Today class hours were once again, boring for Kyoya. The no-good-excuse for a teacher was blabbering loudly today's lesson, the teacher himself didn't look very interested in the lesson! Kyoya decided he'd just let Hayato or Bianchi tutor him again when he gets home.

Elementary was quite boring to him. He couldn't wait for middle school! Surely it would be more exciting than this!

Tsuna was desperately trying to keep up with the lesson. Kyoya knew he was going to fail, since the younger boy wasn't known as Dame-Tsuna for no reason, now was he? Since they were young Tsuna has been scoring lower and lower in his tests from 3rd smartest of the class to dead-last. In Kyoya's honest opinion, Tsuna was just getting lazy in his studies, he could be smart, but he just didn't have the motivation to learn.

Yamamoto was a different case; the tall boy could've scored average marks in the exams if he wasn't too obsessed with baseball. While normal people (Kyoya, Hayato and Tsuna not included) were inside studying for the exams, Yamamoto on the other hand was outside practicing his swings or running around town. Sometimes, he would try to convince Tsuna and Kyoya to come along with him in those jogs, and he succeeded.

As for Mukuro, the bluenette ghost left hours ago, saying he was bored. Who knows where he went. All Kyoya knew was he won't go near Hayato… would he?

~Paranormal Activities~

Mukuro walked around Namimori middle's hallways, making his way to the first years' classrooms. He approached the one that has the sign '1-A'. Walking through the door he saw this was indeed the class where Hayato was in.

The silverette boy was currently doodling in the back page of his math notebook. While the teacher was trying to get his attention

"Gokudera Hayato! Stop doodling in your notebook!" The old man who looked like—and probably is— the teacher shouted. Hayato didn't even flinch; he just sat there doodling away.

The old man didn't stop there "Tsk! I bet you're the reason why your little brother is failing classes!" He sneered and everyone in the room knew that that was completely true and everyone knew it. They knew that Kyoya sleeps in class and when he's not, he's talking to Sawada or Yamamoto. "Hah! A failure of an older brother you are! You can't even set a good example for his younger brother!"

Hayato stiffened noticeably and Mukuro froze and some students gasped. _This was NOT going to end well_.

"What was that you little—!" Hayato slammed his hands loudly on the table as he stood up. Some of his classmates from elementary school knew that Hayato had a brother complex, and they learned about that the hard way. Green eyes glared full force at the teacher

Truthfully, the teacher was terrified. Mukuro sighed and grabbed a piece of chalk and smirked '_Time to have some fun~_'

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you right… now…" Hayato's eyes widened in alarm as he saw the chalk float in mid-air

Mukuro chuckled lightly "Kufufu…" it seems Hayato noticed his presence already. He started writing on the bored

_This teacher will be dead by tomorrow_.

It was a joke. Too bad the others didn't know that huh? Looking at the student's horrified faces he resisted the urge to make himself visible and just scare the daylights out of them. Then he noticed Hayato staring dead straight at him. _Fuuuu_….

Hayato made his way outside, ignoring the protests of the teacher that was played tricks on. He sent a look to Mukuro that said 'I've got a few questions, come out and answer them if you have the balls to do so' Mukuro raises an eyebrow at the choice of hidden words but goes out of the classroom anyway

Once they were outside, Hayato asked "Who the hell are you?"

…

**Kimeka: okay, that's it! I fail at Gokudera (note to self: never role-play him ever again, even if it was hilarious last time)**

**Emerald: well, here come the review replies**

**Universal Sweetheart **–_Well after a long time, I finally snapped and forced my schedule so I can type out this new chappie, which hopefully doesn't suck_

**KaosButterfly** – _Thanks senpai! xD_

**PurrrpleLovah29** – well I'm adding one every time I update *gets brick'ed for stating the obvious*

**xXGemini13Xx** – _Well, making short chapters is part of meh, Kouhai *does epic pose and bursts out laughing*_

**Nikki-3456-Lover** – _haha, thanks. Mukuro's past wasn't actually supposed to be in the last chapter, it just happened, lol totally unplanned._

**Akaichou** - _*smirks* dont worry more fluff scenes are on the way~ and maybe some perverted acenes while i'm at it~_

**Fran-anisca Grave** – Well you are right, Kyoya is an elementary student, scroll down for their ages :D

**Mad Decameter** – _making a Hibari cute like Tsuna was actually the main objective for this story when I was first planning it~ but then I realized and occult-loving Hibari was good too xD_

**Kui: well, Fran-anisca Grave told us he/she was confused with the ages of the characters, so I'll just list them down for Kimeka-chan~**

**Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto = 12**

**Gokudera= 13**

**Mukuro = 14**

**Bianchi = 17**

**Emerald: well, that's not ALL the characters that will appear, obviously, so we will update you guys on their ages everytime a character appears, like perhaps Dino or Chrome, m'kay?**

**Kimeka: so uhh… Review please? Replying to reviews is fun~ xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimeka: sooo.. if you lost interest in this story then reread it please, other than that, I have nothing to say**

**Emerald: hmm.. she has a question to ask you guys though**

**Kimeka: e-eh? Wha? … oh… does anyone know any good sites to read D18 and 6918 smutfics? I think I already read all the D18 and 6918 smutfics here…**

**Emerald: sigh… pervert… *directs attention to readers* hope you like this poorly written chapter! Kimeka didn't have time to check for mistakes this time!**

* * *

Actually seeing a real ghost one was one thing, getting to talk with one was another. Though he didn't need to see to believe in occults and UMAs, he was still surprised to see one live.

This ghost looked about a year older than him, but that's just the appearance, he could be a thousand years old for who that matter! Blue hair and hetero-chromatic eyes, it was a nice combination (though those colors secretly reminded him of clowns—awful things, really) and the ghost's well… ghostly transparent appearance seemed to complete the look of a abused child who died by his parent's hands

Enough about the ghost's appearance, Hayato noted that the ghost was silent. "Well?" he asked again

The ghost huffed a bit and said "I want you to apologize for throwing salt at me earlier" it almost sounded like a childish whine much to Hayato's amusement.

"Okay, sorry for that. I just didn't want any of my family members to get possessed" Hayato apologized. Hey, he wouldn't like it either if some guy tried to kill him while he hasn't done anything wrong. "But I thought if ghosts were hit by salt they'd die?" he unconsciously said out loud, which the ghost shook his head to

"Nope" The bluenette answered him, popping the 'p' sound "Only puny pathetic ghosts die, the rest of us strong ones just get irritated and our noses burns" to emphasize his point, the ghost pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm Mukuro, by the way."

Hayato nodded "I'm Gokudera Hayato"

"I already knew that" Mukuro said "Kyoya's older brother, right?"

Hayato narrowed his green eyes "How do you know Kyoya?" He took a step back from the ghost. Mukuro held his hands up in an 'I surrender' kind of way. "Relax, Kyoya's simply taking care of me eye, nothing to worry about" he assured the silverette boy.

"How can I trust you?" Hayato asked, not quite believing what Mukuro said

Said ghost sighed "You know, next time you see him, ask him to show you his ring, if you break that ring, I die. But, Kyoya promised me that he's protect that eye. So He and I counts as friends"

"I see" Hayato said dumbly. Thinking of something to say, he said "Hey… since you're a ghost and all, can I ask you some questions?"

Mukuro laughed and jokingly said "As long as there's no salt involved!"

* * *

It was by chance that the teacher announced there was a group project and grouped him with his friends and two other people. Kyoya stared at his group members

Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Haru Miura and Sasagawa Kyoko, like most typical group, there was a sporty guy, the failure in academics, the annoying one and the smart one, and himself, the guy who doesn't work well with others. The teacher also said they'd be having a test tomorrow, and those particular people wanted to have a group study at one of their houses.

Definitely not Tsuna, those siblings of theirs would be constantly disturbing them and let's not forget the fact that those… females in the group might go on about how 'babies are the cutest things in the world and you should be ashamed that you don't like children'

Miura and Sasagawa's houses were out of the choices by default. There was NO way that Gokudera Hibari Kyoya would go into a girl's room. Plus he has a slight expectation that their rooms would be filled with stuffed toys and pink stuff that boys shouldn't be in a room with.

While Kyoya was making it clear to everyone (even to the readers) that he did NOT like cute girls and children, he remembered he had to choose a member's house.

Yamamoto's house should be a good place to study, it was clean, quiet, had a good air to it and it was relatively peaceful. Okay, Kyoya was lying, except for that 'good air' part. Yamamoto's room was kinda really messy, and you could hear the chattering of the customers of Take Sushi (Yamamoto's dad named the restraint after his son, but everyone is aware of that with the exception of that said son) and with noise, nowhere could be considered 'peaceful'

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed suddenly, almost making Kyoya jump "I say we go to Gokude—Kyoya-san's house!" everyone knew that no one called Kyoya by his last name, but some people forget that. Gokudera was what they called Hayato

"But my house isn't what you call… safe" Kyoya tried to explain to the brown haired girl

"But Kyoya-kun and the others will be there, right?" Kyoko said cheerfully, also wanting to go to Kyoya's house, there were rumors he lived in a huge traditional mansion! How cool!

"Still, there are dangerous people inside that house"

"You mean Bianchi-san and Gokudera-senpai?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head

"Yes" Kyoya said in a monotone. He's been talking online with Fran way too much

"But they're geniuses! They can help us study!" Haru protested, thinking about the silver haired middle school student. She DID like the bad boy type after all

"Evil geniuses you mean. It runs in the family" Kyoya told them with a small smile

"You'd call your brother and sister 'evil'?" Yamamoto (who had been laughing the whole time) questioned

"In a way, we all are" Kyoya said, thinking about it for once

"Then it's settled! We're going to Kyoya's house at dismissal!" Haru announced and Kyoko giggled and Tsuna started to wonder what Kyoya's house would look like, and all Kyoya could do was sigh. He noticed that Yamamoto tensed up a little at her annunciation.

* * *

"Kyoya-san's house is so huge!" Haru squealed in excitement, clasping her hands "Haru bets there is a prince inside!"

Kyoya snorted and said "You mean Hayato-nii? He's no prince at all" To most people that might have been a lie, but Hayato was really hot-tempered and sometimes foul mouthed to everyone older than him, even to bianchi. Kyoya can bet his allowance for a month that their mom was the only person who was older than Hayato yet was always being treated with respect, not even their dad was treated the same way.

Kyoko smiled "I wonder if Bianchi-san is home, I find it funny how everyone stays away from the snacks she make"

Kyoya nodded and took out his keys…

Wait…

Where was his-

"Hayato!" He yelled at the door while Tsuna and Yamamoto just looked confused.

* * *

"Hm?" Hayato looked up from his homework. He was working on it in the living room because of who knows why. Damn teacher for giving him extra homework. But it was as if he forgot something…

"Hayato!" Kyoya yelled from outside, banging one hand the door loudly "let me in! I know you were the one who took my keys!"

Hayato placed his hand inside his pocket he felt something metal. Taking it out, it was keys

_Oh… so that's what I forgot_

* * *

After some moments at starting at the five 'children' at the front door Hayato joked "…I thought I only had ONE younger sibling. I can't handle four more!"

"Oh shut up" Kyoya went past him and motioned the other four to follow him.

"I'm assuming you're having a group study? Should I tell sis to make more dinner?"

"A-Ah, that w-won't be necessary Gokudera-san…" Tsuna smiled

Hayato nodded as he remembered something "Ah Kyoya, I found out about _him_" he said referring to a certain blue haired ghost

Kyoya froze. Had his brother found out Mukuro already? What if Mukuro was exorcised? Oh god he hasn't seen the ghost since classes started!

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kyoya managed to say before he quickly ushered the group to his room.

* * *

"We should start studying" He suggested. He could go look for Mukuro after they leave; they weren't supposed to know about Mukuro

Yamamoto looked around the room and saw some weird writings and drawings on the wall. Maybe they were some kind of exorcism circles? Whatever they were, they looked epic. But he wonders why Kyoya would have those in his room. "Hibari, what are those on the walls? They look awesome" he laughed and pointed to some circles just above Kyoya's bed

"HIEE! S-scary!" Tsuna commented, hiding behind Kyoya's back. The girls did the same. _Were those really THAT scary_?

"Those are just some circles to keep away spirits" _Yet they don't actually work on spirits with no bad intention_…

After a few minutes, they were finally seated at the small table beside the bed and in front of the bedside table; they were reviewing for their English test.

"Mind giving me an example, Tsuna?" Kyoko asked the male brunette. Tsuna looked like he didn't want to; because of the mess up he had in school "_I am a pencil_" seriously?

"Maa maa, looks like Tsuna doesn't want to give an example so I will" Yamamoto volunteered. He thought a bit on what he was going to say, Tsuna, Kyoya, Kyoko and Haru expected it to be something related to baseball. This is the very reason why they were caught off guard when Yamamoto finally spoke

"I think Gokudera-san is really pretty!" He smiled. For an idiot, his English was pretty good. He thought that the reason they were staring wide-eyed at him was because of the fact that he could speak in English. Haru looked more like she was glaring though… must be his imagination

Before Kyoya could ask that dreaded question for boys; 'Are you gay?' he was interrupted by Hayato who opened the door. _Please tell me he didn't hear that._

But fortunately for Yamamoto, Hayato didn't. Instead, he came in with a tray of cookies and juice and said "Sis told me to bring these up here, and Kyoya has a visitor" Placing the try on the table, he gestured to the other person to come in.

Everyone gasped at the person's appearance. He was tall—about as tall as Yamamoto and had a handsome face, dark lashes that made his hetero-chromatic eyes stand out, pale skin and his dark yet somehow bright blue hair framed his face. He looked older than Hayato, maybe he was a second year student of middle school?

"Yo" Said person greeted them, smiling charmingly

Kyoya was shocked for two different reasons. One, his visitor was HOT and for two…

"Mukuro?!"

…Mukuro looked solid. Not transparent, not ghostly.

…He looked **human**

* * *

**Kimeka: well, I don't have anything to say this time except school started and I'm in a class which only has 2-3 people I actually enjoy conversing with**

**On to the REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mad Decameter** – _hmm… I tried making them less cute around others… sorry! And the 805986 starts this chapter, though they won't appear every chapter, sorry again :P I like that triangle as well _

**Universal Sweetheart **– *tears of joy* I love you and your compliments

**Fran-anisca Grave **– ahaha.. No problem, it's the least I could do for the reviews you left xP I know right? Just seeing normal canon!Hibari kinda makes me wonder 'what would it be like if he was a normal student?' yeah, but I'm not telling when xD

**JustAnotherWritingNobody** – *dodges brick*…**EVERYBODY WHO WANTS A SPOILER LOOKIE HERE: **Yes, there will be mafia in this story, who knows? I might even force myself to write up fight scenes Xd

**Kazuki: college… work… crazy girls… a wife… three kids…**

**Kimeka: don't mind what Kazuki said, its just some sort of game were playing with a certain author, hahah.. Kazuki's the dad, and Kui and myself and another one is the baby, and the other author is the momma Xp**

**Emerald: QAQ QHAT ABOUT MEEEEE?!**

**Kimeka: sorry**

**Emerald: QAQ *sulks***

**REVIEW? :3**


End file.
